Pinkie Pie (EG)/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Pinkie Pie's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Pinkie Pie ID EGDS.png|Human, Super Squad Goals Young Pinkie Pie ID EG.png|Young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Alternate forms Pinkie Pie anthro ID EG2.png|Ponied up, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Human Pinkie Earth pony ID WeLoveFine.png|Earth pony, WeLoveFine merchandise Pinkie Pie (EG) Earth Pony ID EGSB.png|Earth pony, Spring Breakdown Outfits Pinkie Pie full body EG.png|Original outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, Shake Your Tail Pinkie Pie rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Shake Your Tail Pinkie Pie first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie Pie pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie Pie cat burglar ID EG3.png|Cat/dog burglar, Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie tree costume ID EG3.png|Tree costume, Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie bunny suit ID EG3.png|Bunny suit, Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie pink camouflage ID EG3.png|Pink camouflage, Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie wizard costume ID EG3.png|Wizard costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie hoedown dress ID EG3.png|Hoedown dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png|Camp Everfree outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Pinkie Pie geometric assortment ID EG4.png|Geometric Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Pinkie Pie Crystal Guardian form ID EG4.png|Crystal Guardian, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Pinkie Pie Crystal Gala outfit ID EG4.png|Crystal Gala Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Pinkie Pie jungle adventurer ID EGS1.png|Jungle adventurer outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Pinkie Pie Crystal Rainboom ID EGS1.png|Dance Magic video costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Pinkie Pie rapper outfit ID EGS1.png|Rapper outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second ID EGS2.png|Fili-Second costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Pinkie Pie Daring Do extra ID EGS2.png|Daring Do film outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Pinkie Pie bird costume ID SS10.png|Bird costume, The Art of Friendship Pinkie Pie Sweet Snacks Cafe uniform ID SS16.png|Sweet Snacks Cafe uniform, Coinky-Dink World Pinkie Pie clown costume ID EGDS3.png|Clown costume, Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Pie pirate costume ID EGDS3.png|Pirate costume, Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Pie crab costume ID EGDS3.png|Crab costume, Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Pie monkey costume ID EGDS3.png|Monkey costume, Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Pie flamingo costume ID EGDS3.png|Flamingo costume, Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Pie baking outfit ID EGDS30.png|Baking outfit, The Craft of Cookies Pinkie Pie music festival wear ID EGDS47.png|Music festival wear, Five Lines You Need to Stand In Pinkie Pie swimsuit ID EGFF.png|Swimsuit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Pinkie Pie Friendship Power ID EGFF.png|Friendship Power, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Pinkie Pie Fun Inspector ID EGROF.png|Fun Inspector uniform, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Pinkie Pie Throwbacks hologram ID EGROF.png|Throwbacks hologram, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Pinkie Pie cruise wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Pinkie Pie cruise concert wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise concert wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown EGHS Pinkie rocking outfit.png|"I am ROCKING this outfit! :P", My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Pinkie cloaked.png|Scary cloak, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Pinkie blue tuxedo.png|Blue tuxedo, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Pinkie outrageous outfit.png|Outrageous outfit, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pony counterpart, Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Pinkie Pie.svg|Two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with blue string Category:Character overview pages